


Che tu sia per me la Morte

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Love, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Mia cara… non sai che amore e morte sono fratello e sorella? Il confine tra loro è così sottile che a volte non si vede neanche.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Che tu sia per me la Morte

È buio fuori della finestra. La luce della luna rischiara appena il giardino dietro alla casa, ma oltre regna l’oscurità.  
Non ha importanza: i miei sensi non sono quelli dei comuni uomini. No. Un Vampiro è abituato all’oscurità, l’ama tanto quanto odia la luce, specialmente quella del sole. E io sono una Vampira, lo sono da così tanti anni che a volte dubito di essere stata anche umana. Madame Ophélie de Vigny… questo è il nome che uso ora. Quello vero è Claudine, ma ormai nessuno mi chiama così da tempo.  
Un suono soffocato alle mie spalle mi fa girare di scatto. “Che cosa sta succedendo?”  
La vecchia serva alza la testa, guardandomi con occhi compassionevoli.  
“Mia Signora… sta male. Dobbiamo chiamare un medico.”  
Il mio sguardo si sposta dalla donna all’oggetto delle sue preoccupazioni.  
“No, niente medico” dico, osservando il pallore dell’uomo nel letto, il sudore che gli imperla la fronte. Il suo respiro è affannoso, ogni tanto interrotto da qualche lamento.  
“Ma almeno un prete per la sua anima!” implora la cameriera con voce lamentosa, quasi che il semplice pensiero di morire senza il conforto del perdono divino fosse più insostenibile della morte stessa. Un’occhiata gelida è tutto ciò che ottiene in risposta.  
“Lasciaci soli. Che nessuno si avvicini alla stanza finché tutto non sarà finito” comando.  
La serva s’inchina ed esce; mentre lo fa, sento chiaramente un Pater Noster mormorato, ma faccio finta di niente. Sono abituata ai sussurri e alle espressioni preoccupate della servitù e so che, finché non compio un passo falso, questi non sono altro che pettegolezzi, buoni per il mercato o per la fine della Messa.  
Ed errori io, Madame de Vigny, non ne ho mai fatti. Sedendomi al capezzale del malato, non posso fare a meno di considerare il mio comportamento esemplare. Nessuno dubita di me, anche se passo tutto il giorno chiusa in camera e esco solo la sera, al calare del sole. Amo le feste, dopotutto, e preferisco passare le mie giornate a letto, insieme all’amante di turno.  
 _Il mio amante…_  
È così che tutti considerano Mathieu, l’uomo che sta lentamente morendo davanti a me.  
 _Il mio amante…_  
Un modo come un altro per chiamare la mia preda. Il mio cibo. Perché questo è Mathieu: la mia fonte di sangue, senza la quale non potrei vivere.   
È ciò che divide i Vampiri come me dalla plebaglia di ‘succhiasangue’ che infesta le strade di Parigi: luridi sgorbi creati per il semplice gusto di divertirsi. Non capisco come dei miei simili possano ridursi a tanto, pur di soddisfare la loro brama di cibo e di distrazione. Io non sono così, sono superiore. Come altri, dotati di una particolare intelligenza, ho deciso di prendermi uno schiavo personale da usare per la mia dose giornaliera di sangue, senza insospettire nessuno. Nessun cadavere per le strade, solo un amante, uomo o donna che sia, che ogni tanto muore tra scene di finto dolore, per essere poi rimpiazzato da un altro. Causa del decesso: anemia. Con firma di un dottore compiacente e prezzolato.  
Devo stare attenta a non far insospettire nessuno, pronta a cambiare città e nome non appena voci di ‘immortalità’ e ‘giovinezza eterna’ mi giungono alle orecchie. Sono già morta e rinata decine di volte, tante quante sono scomparsa nel nulla per poi riapparire in qualche terra straniera. Ma torno sempre nella mia Parigi, prima o poi. Devo solo aspettare che i conoscenti cessino di vivere oppure siano troppo vecchi per ricordarsi di me; cambio nome, casa, e per tutti divento una straniera appena arrivata.  
I miei occhi azzurri studiano la fisionomia del moribondo. È passato molto tempo da quando l’ho ‘scelto’: un uomo solo, senza famiglia, la cui scomparsa non avrebbe lasciato tracce. L’ho avvicinato, sedotto, rinchiuso nella mia stanza, incatenato per sempre a me.   
_Finché la morte non ci separi._  
Ora la Nera Signora è venuta a richiedere indietro quest’anima. E io non ho nessuna intenzione di negargliela: Mathieu non è altro che uno dei tanti e il suo posto sarà occupato al più presto. Dal giovane garzone del macellaio, quello alto, muscoloso e un po’ tonto, che ama spiare le donne per strada…  
Spero solo che la fine arrivi in fretta, prima del sorgere del sole. Non potrò tenere lontana quella serva impicciona per un altro giorno. Lei e i corvi scuri della Chiesa.  
“Sei invecchiato, mio caro” bisbiglio, mentre la mia mano accarezza i capelli grigi dell’uomo. Come se rispondesse ad un comando, Mathieu apre gli occhi.  
“Neanche oggi piangerai, vero?” chiede, la voce ridotta ad un flebile mormorio.  
“Io non piango mai, dovresti saperlo” Di scatto tolgo la mano, arrabbiata per essere stata sorpresa in un gesto così intimo. Mi alzo e torno alla finestra. Ho visto molti uomini morire, spesso per ‘merito’ mio, ma stasera è diverso. Stasera sono a disagio con l’idea stessa della fine eterna.  
“Immagino che non sentirai la mia mancanza”. Anche se gli do le spalle, so che sorride. Lo fa sempre, quando vuole irritarmi.  
“No, non la sentirò. Perché dovrei? Tu sei uno dei tanti, mio caro. Dopo di te ci sarà qualcun altro a scaldare il mio letto… e la mia gola” rispondo ridendo per stemperare la tensione che sento aleggiare nella stanza.  
“Ti amo.”  
Due semplici parole e la mia risata si spegne. Non può averlo detto, non può. Mi volto lentamente e mi perdo in quegli occhi scuri e profondi.  
“Cosa?”  
“Ti amo, Claudine.”  
“Mathieu… tu… sei pazzo!” Mi porto una mano al petto, come se fossi una vera donna. La mia carne è fredda e non c’è nessun battito, eppure mi sembra di avvertirvi una fitta intensa. Come se Claudine vivesse ancora dentro di me.  
Lui non risponde, continuando a fissarmi negli occhi. Nella coppia sono stata sempre io la dominatrice, la padrona, ma per una volta sono costretta ad abbassare lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere quello scontro silenzioso.  
“Tu non puoi amarmi. Io ti ho ucciso. Se ora sei su questo letto in fin di vita, è per colpa mia.”  
“Mia cara… non sai che amore e morte sono fratello e sorella? Il confine tra loro è così sottile che a volte non si vede neanche.”  
“Smettila con la tua filosofia! Io ti ho reso il mio schiavo, ti ho tolto la libertà. Ti ho costretto a vivere in solitudine!”  
 _Tutto ciò è assurdo, non può essere vero!_  
Mathieu scuote la testa, un leggero e dolce sorriso sulle labbra. “Tu mi hai salvato dalla solitudine. La mia esistenza non aveva senso, prima di incontrarti. Sei stata il mio angelo salvatore.”  
Mi avvicino di nuovo al letto, senza più la forza di parlare. Per un attimo mi soffermo a pensare che sia la malattia a farlo delirare, ma i suoi occhi sono accesi e vitali. No, non è pazzia.  
“Cos’ero prima di quel giorno? Un modesto scribacchino, destinato a una vita noiosa, forse con moglie e figli. Finché una bella signora non mi ha indicato una strada diversa.”  
“Non potevi rifiutarti” rispondo, cercando ancora di dare un senso a tutto ciò.  
“Sì, invece. Potevo disperarmi, supplicarti di lasciarmi andare, uccidermi magari per non soffrire più. Ma non l’ho fatto.”  
 _No, non l’hai fatto, è vero._   
Lui è stato diverso dagli altri miei prigionieri; alcuni mi chiedevano di finirli subito per risparmiarli una vita di dolore, altri cercavano di ammazzarmi per liberare il mondo da un mostro come me. Uno si è anche suicidato gettandosi dalla finestra della mia stanza.   
_Tu no, non l’hai fatto_.  
“Hai accettato il tuo destino” dico in un sussurro. Ora mi è tutto più chiaro.  
“Sì. Mi avevi fatto provare l’estasi della passione. Mi sono innamorato di te dal primo momento e, pur di starti accanto, ho accettato tutto. Anche il dover morire per farti vivere.”  
“Mathieu, io… non so cosa dire. Io non so amare, sono una Vampira.”  
“No, tu non sai amare perché non vuoi amare, Claudine.”  
 _Claudine…_   
“Basta, non chiamarmi più così!” grido esasperata. Un dolore antico m’invade, un’angoscia mai completamente dimenticata “Claudine è morta. Io sono Ophélie, capisci?”  
La mia rabbia non lo tocca; nei suoi occhi c’è solo tristezza per me, per colei che gli ha rovinato la vita. Mi prende una mano – quasi sussulto a contatto con la sua, ancora calda rispetto alla mia pelle fredda – e mi parla con dolcezza. Con amore. “Oggi sei Ophélie, ieri eri Madeleine e Natalie e Charlotte. Ma in una parte di te, una parte così ben nascosta da essere quasi invisibile, tu sarai sempre Claudine. Devi accettarlo.”  
 _Accettarlo…_  
Come faccio ad accettarlo? Non ho mai voluto credere a quello che mi era successo quella sera di tanti anni fa, quando quegli uomini mi circondarono e mi portarono a forza in un vicolo.   
“Ero vergine” riesco a malapena a dire, mentre i miei occhi osservano la mano dell’uomo che accarezza la mia.   
‘È vergine’ aveva urlato con gioia il primo bastardo che mi stuprò, tra le risate degli altri. Era stato il mio primo ‘amante’, seguito subito da tutti quelli che gli stavano intorno. Quanti furono non lo so, la mia memoria si fa nebulosa in quel punto. Rammento solo che, quando riaprii gli occhi, loro non c’erano più. Al loro posto… lui, un Vampiro. Mi succhiò il poco sangue che mi era rimasto, poi mi fece scegliere tra la morte e la non-vita. Sarei dovuta morire, ma in quel momento la voglia di vendicarmi era più forte di tutto. Bevvi il suo sangue e Claudine se ne andò, lasciando il posto alla creatura che sono adesso. Il mio primo violentatore fu anche il mio primo pasto, poi seguirono tutti gli altri.  
“Non sono stata con nessun altro” continuo “Non so cosa vuol dire amare.”  
La sua mano sale ad accarezzare la mia guancia: quella tenerezza mi spaventa, ma non posso farne a meno. Nuovamente cerco il suo sguardo.  
“Sei tu l’unico che vorrei amare, Mathieu” aggiungo.   
Lui mi sorride. “Almeno adesso posso morire felice.”  
“No, non morirai. Non posso fare a meno di te. Ti renderò un Vampiro e staremo insieme per sempre. Così imparerò ad amarti e…”  
Con un gesto imperioso della mano, interrompe il mio fiume di parole. “Claudine, ormai non puoi più fare niente. Sono troppo debole, devi lasciarmi andare.”  
Quella sensazione di disagio torna ad impossessarsi di me.   
_Perché mi hai rivelato così tardi i tuoi sentimenti? Perché sono stata così cieca da non comprendere il tuo affetto? Ora tu te ne andrai e io resterò sola un'altra volta._  
“Io non posso lasciarti andare. Devo fare qualcosa per aiutarti!”  
“Allora… aiutami a morire.”  
Comprendo il senso delle sue parole solo quando lo vedo allungare una mano verso il vassoio del pranzo e afferrare il coltello. Non faccio niente per fermarlo: il suo tempo ormai è finito, anche se accettarlo fa male. Mentre la lama taglia la vena del polso, maledico la mia esistenza. Vorrei piangere, ma non posso. I Vampiri non piangono.  
“Bevi” mormora, allungando il braccio ferito verso di me “Per l’ultima volta compio il mio dovere.”  
Come in trance, mi chino sul taglio e succhio il sangue; i suoi occhi non si staccano dal mio volto. Lo vedo sorridere, mentre la vita pian piano lo abbandona. Ad un certo punto, il fluido cessa di scorrere… Mathieu è morto. Mi pulisco la bocca con lentezza, poi mi alzo e gli chiudo gli occhi.  
L’alba si sta avvicinando, devo andare ad avvertire la serva affinché prepari la veglia funebre, mentre io mi chiuderò in una delle mie stanze a disperarmi.  
Sembra tutto così semplice, eppure non riesco a farlo. Invece di uscire, mi avvicino alla finestra e resto lì, in attesa. Non voglio più stare da sola, Mathieu. Ora anch’io so amare. Adesso so quello che devo fare.  
 _Aspettami, amore mio. Sto arrivando da te penso_ , mentre le prime luci del sole appaiono all’orizzonte.


End file.
